The invention relates to a method for monitoring at least one system parameter which influences an operating property of vehicles or vehicle trains.
Increasing requirements in terms of operational safety, reliability, efficiency and optimized maintenance cycles make it necessary to monitor the operating properties and the operating state of vehicles, in particular of rail vehicles. Important system parameters of rail vehicles which are to be monitored within the scope of the operating behavior are, for example, the rolling properties, the cornering behavior and the driving behavior and braking behavior.
Monitoring devices which determine the operating properties and the operating state of rail vehicles, in particular of the bogies thereof on the basis of sensors, are known from the prior art, for example from DE 198 27 271 B4. However, the wider the scope of monitoring, i.e. the more system parameters have to be monitored, the expenditure in terms of sensors becomes greater, resulting in complex monitoring devices with relatively high costs and relatively low availability.